Keep on Moving
by Asshai
Summary: Hace poco tiempo que Tonks ha entrado en la Orden. Una pequeña historia entre ella y Lupin.


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Dedicatorias: Es para Ani Laurie ;) y para todos los que están siempre al pie de cañón leyendo mis historias de Tonks y Lupin.

Resumen: Una pequeña historia de los comienzos en la orden de Tonks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keep on Moving

_The ground is really moving..._

-¡Cuidado Remus! –gritó una muchacha de pelo violeta desde el otro lado de la plaza.

Lupin se giró justo a tiempo para evitar que una maldición le acertara de pleno. Recompuesto al instante, alzó su varita y petrificó al mortífago que la había lanzado.

-Gracias Tonks, no esta siendo mi mejor noche –le dijo con una media sonrisa a la muchacha que acababa de llegar corriendo a su lado después de haberlo advertido.

-Lo que pasa es que no puedes luchar con dos a la vez, Remus, acaban pillándote por algún lado. Si nos hubiéramos quedado con el resto..

-Se nos habrían escapado los más importantes. Tienen que interrogarlos en el Ministerio cuanto antes. ¿Has capturado a..?

-Si –intervino rápida Tonks. –Le lancé un embrujo de confusión, está dando vueltas en círculo detrás tuya.

Lupin se giró y soltó una carcajada. Aquella nueva chica en la Orden, era un soplo de aire fresco en su monótona existencia. Si no fuera porque era imposible.. quizá podría verla de otro modo..

-Tenemos que llevarlos con el resto del grupo Lupin¡vámonos!, no te quedes dormido.

El suave empujón que recibió de Tonks, fue suficiente para recargarle las energías hasta que volvieron al punto de encuentro dónde, desgraciadamente, tendría que compartir su presencia con el resto de miembros de la orden.

-Muy bien, se han escapado la mayoría de los mortifagos pero, al menos tenemos a dos –comenzó Dumbledore-, ahora pasa a ser asunto del Ministro, él debe interrogarlos y dictar sentencia. Por lo pronto esta noche podemos descansar de una vez. Estad mañana a primera hora en Grimmauld Place para informarnos y trazar el siguiente paso. Buenas noches.

Dicho esto se giró y desapareció seguido de unos pocos. La señora Weasley se volvió hacia Tonks y Remus.

-Os habéis marchado pese a mis advertencias.. que voy a hacer con ustedes –dio un resoplido y añadió-, Tonks, quieres venirte a La Madriguera esta noche?

-No, me iré directamente para mi casa, pero muchas gracias Molly –contestó Tonks.

-De acuerdo, bueno nos vemos mañana, que descanséis.

_I wanna know what´s going on..._

De repente volvían a estar solos.

-Bueno y tú¿dónde pasas la noche? –le preguntó Tonks a Lupin, rectificando al momento-, es decir, por si vamos cerca o tienes tiempo de tomarte algo y celebrar nuestra captura.

Lupin sonrió.

-Creo que no vamos al mismo lugar, pero aún así, me vendría bien tomar algo. Déjame que te lleve a una taberna que hay un poco lejos de aquí.

-Dónde quieras y sí está lejos de aquí, mejor.

Lupin le tendió el brazo y cuando ella estuvo bien sujeta, se desapareció.

_I wanna have fun oh! oh!..._

Aparecieron en la parte de atrás de un pueblo que Tonks no conocía. Lupin le explicó que era una aldea del norte de Inglaterra que conoció varios años atrás.

-Tuve una época en la que no solía parar en ningún sitio mucho tiempo. –explicó Remus.

Entraron en una cafetería muggle y pidieron dos tazas de chocolate caliente y un sorbo de anís.

-Vamos a entrar en calor, Remus, o pretendes emborracharme o que se me suba el azúcar.

-No te fías de mí –le reprochó Lupin-. Haces bien.

Ella se rió durante un instante y a él le pareció el mejor momento de la noche. Podría escuchar su risa eternamente.

Después de más de dos horas, charlando, y bebiendo, decidieron marcharse de ese lugar.

-No lo notarás porque has bebido como un condenado, Lupin, pero hace un frío tremendo –dijo ella tiritando.

-Me gusta el invierno. Y creo recordar que tú has pedido un vasito de esos pequeños más que yo –dijo falsamente molesto él.

-Son chupitos, Remus. O así he escuchado llamarlos a un joven.

Al sentir el escalofrío de ella, Remus le puso su bufanda alrededor del cuello.

-El tiempo no está para que vayas así de fresca. –le reprochó.

-El tiempo dónde estábamos antes, si, yo no tengo culpa de que me hayas traído al polo norte a tomar algo.

Caminaron sin darse cuenta hasta la parte de atrás dónde se habían aparecido al llegar.

-Hora de volver –dijo con tristeza Lupin.

_Cab fare? no no no, baby! you left me alone..._

-Oh venga! Que no se te baje el efecto del licor muggle, vamos, llévame a mi casa. Ahora podría aparecerme con un brazo menos o quién sabe.. Además tengo una buena chimenea dónde puedes pasar el resto de tu estado de embriaguez.

-Te llevaré porque te quiero entera..

Tonks abrió los ojos en un gesto de sorpresa y de picardía.

-Para trabajar –finalizó con gesto duro-, y porque no voy a dejar que te vayas sola.

_Hopeless? no no no, baby! you left me alone..._

-Pues vámonos. –le apresuró Tonks.

Después de que ella le indicara dónde vivía, Remus se desapareció y llegaron en unos segundos frente a la puerta de una pequeña casa, de dos plantas rodeada de unos metros de jardín.

-Muy bien, gracias por hacer de autobús noctámbulo. Lo de la chimenea era una pequeña broma para que vinieras sin rechistar. –le dijo mientras abría la puerta de la casa.

-Lo sabía, sé perfectamente legeremancia, -le sonó tan absurdo a él como a ella y ambos se echaron de nuevo a reir-. Bueno, ya te dije que no te iba a dejar sola, si el precio es congelarme..

-Pasa de una vez hombre, no seré yo quien mate de frío a uno de los miembros más respetados de la Orden del Fénix.

-Pues desde que entraste hace tres meses, podrías haberme matado de cualquier cosa.

Entraron y se sentaron en el sofá del salón enfrente de la chimenea que ahora, gracias al conjuro de Tonks, ardía con un pequeño fuego.

-En eso llevas razón, soy algo.. distraída a veces. Siento aquella vez que te quemé la pierna..

-Me lo has dicho cientos de veces mujer. No te preocupes –la tranquilizó Lupin.

_I´ll just keep on moving..._

Tranquilos en aquella habitación, caldeada por el fuego de la chimenea y con una conversación agradable, se les fue pasando el tiempo. Lupin sintió que podría estar así toda la vida, aunque no fuera posible, y por un momento desechó ese pensamiento y se concentró en ella todo lo posible.

Aquella mañana se despertaron en el mismo sofá. Ninguno fue consciente de cuando se quedaron dormidos, pero allí estaban, con el fuego apagado, Tonks echada sobre un hombro de Lupin. Éste con suavidad, se levanto y terminó de recostarla, tapándola con una manta que encontró en un sillón.

Después de mirarla durante varios minutos, le depositó un beso en la frente y se dirigió a la salida.

_The ground is really moving..._

Tonks sintió como la acomodaba en el sofá, pero más aún sintió su suave beso. Al oír que se marchaba no pudo resistirlo más y se levanto, empezó a correr hasta llegar a la entrada y justo en el marco de la puerta, le alcanzó.

-Nos vemos dentro de una hora. –le dijo alzándose de puntillas y depositándole un beso en los labios.

No esperó respuesta por parte de él, cerró la puerta y fue a arreglarse con una amplia sonrisa.

_Yes! it´s moving..._

Tan amplia como la que mostraba Remus Lupin al marcharse hacia su casa.

_Yeah! it moves..._


End file.
